


Tommy and Tubbo do a cooking stream.

by Luriua



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cooking stream, Don’t Worry im not shipping them that’s the discord, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, I can’t do tags for the life of me, Medic Tommy, Platonic Pog!, Shipping Paradise, Tommy and tubbo friendship supremacy, Wholesome Friendship, burn - Freeform, made in 2 hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luriua/pseuds/Luriua
Summary: Tommy and tubbo do a cooking stream, something unpog happens.
Relationships: No romantic!, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 316





	Tommy and Tubbo do a cooking stream.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not shipping them!

“I’m doing a cooking stream with bitchboy here!” Tommy announced, snickering. Tubbo let out a scoff of annoyance at his antics. Tommy rolled his eyes and started grabbing the Ingredients for a cake. Careful to not knock anything over, not matching his online persona. Flower, sugar, and all the other ingredients.

“Why don’t you have the automatic cake batter? Ugh.” Tommy complained as he shuffled through his kitchen cabinets. Tubbo whined as he mixed the batter. Tommy looked up and read chat, starting the oven. He watched as the oven hotness went up, not closing it. He continued reading chat while tubbo mixed the batter together. 

“Tommy can you please close the oven!?” Tubbo whined, he was getting hot. “And my arms tired.” Tubbo frowned as he kept mixing. Tommy rolled his eyes. “Little bitch boy, just keep mixing. And no u won’t, you deserve to suffer.” Tubbo pouted and rolled his eyes. Tommy was silently pleading with his eyes to keep the bit up. Tubbo sighed and agreed.

“See you are my bitch your mixing it for me!” Tommy teased. Tubbo glared at him as he washed his hands, grabbed some powder, walked over, and flicked some powder in his face. 

Tommy blinked a couple times as he starting yelling unidentifiable curse words, screaming at the top of his lungs as Tubbo laughed like there was no tomorrow. Tommy pushed tubbo out of anger. 

Tubbo stumbled back, reaching for something to sturdy him before he fell, not looking at what he grabbed when he grabbed it. Tommy laughed at his panicked expression before he heard a scream.

His head snapped towards tubbo, he was clutching his hand to his chest. “What-what happened?” Tommy asked, anxiety rising in his chest. Tubbo stayed silent as he took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. Tommy panicked, Tubbo wouldn’t speak and something was wrong. with him He turned towards chat to try and read something.

‘When Tommy pushed him he burned his hand on the stove! - Luriua.’ 

Tommy felt his heart stop beating when he read the message, visibly becoming pale. “Tubbo holy shit, I’m so sorry.” He muttered the apology, low enough so the stream wouldn’t hear. He closed and turned off the oven quickly, turning on the sink. He tilted it till it was on cold. His hand was shaking, he felt terrible. If only he didn’t convince him to do a cooking stream, or maybe if he didn’t push him. 

Tommy walked over and grabbed tubbos wrist and pulled it from his chest, looking for the injury. Tubbo gasped as he yanked his hand. Tommy saw the red mark, it swelling up slowly. He felt his stomach twist into knots, almost as tangled as when you mess up on tying a bow. He took a deep breath as he dragged Tubbo to the sink and let the cool water flow onto his hand. Tubbo flinched when the water touched the burn. “I’m sorry...I-“ Tommy was at a complete loss for words. This was his fault, his bestfriend got burned because of him.

Tommy didn’t even realize he was stuck in thought until he was snapped out by Tubbo shoving his face into Tommy’s shoulder, letting out small cries of pain. Tommy wrapped an arm around his side and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head in a comforting manor. The east he could do is help him. 

He completely forgot they were on stream as he unwrapped his hand and left to go get bandages from the upstairs bedroom, he remembered seeing some up there. Once he made it up he rummaged through the bathroom cabinets and found some burn cream and a bandage, how lucky he was. He ran down the stairs and softly applied the cream, trying to not hurt him. Tubbo shoved his face back into his shoulder to try and muffle his crying. After applying the cream he carefully applied bandages, he was nervous the air could hurt him even more. 

“I’m really sorry man..” Tommy whispered. “It-it’s fine, you didn’t know it would happen” and that’s also his fault for not thinking of the outcome of one of his playful bits. He remembered that Wilbur once told him to think before he did stuff, he really should have listened.

Tommy looked over and the camera and remembered, oh. It’s still streaming. 

He walked over silently and ended it without a word of goodbye. He would hear about this on Twitter tomorrow. He walked back to sniffling tubbo and led him over to the couch to lay down, whispering frantic apologizes in his ear. Tommy layed down on his side and made grabby grabby hands. Tubbo giggled and layed down next to me, pushing his back up against Tommy’s chest for warmth. Tommy wrapped his hands around him protectively and kept up the apologies. 

“It’s fine Tommy really, you didn’t mean for it to happen.” Tubbo soothed as he took yet another deep breath. Tommy placed my head beside his, ticking Tubbo with his breath. Tubbo laughed and pulled his arms closer, wincing as he accidentally used his burned hand. Tommy frowned and pulled him closer, well tried. Tubbo turned around and put his face on Tommy’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Tommy repositioned his head on Tubbo’s, and they fell asleep. Two best friends tangled together, man.

**Author's Note:**

> Made quickly so sorry-


End file.
